Quebraderos de cabeza
by Christian Scarlet Fics
Summary: "Tras cambiar el futuro, Logan se encuentra en un nuevo mundo. A pesar de la tranquilidad que esperaba tener, Logan descubrirá que el desconocimiento de ese nuevo mundo puede causarle mas de un quebradero de cabeza."


****Autor:** **Christian Scarlet Fics

****Dedicatoria:** **Para Ireth Isilra!

****Disclaimer:** **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí.**  
>Sumary: <strong>_"Tras cambiar el futuro, Logan se encuentra en un nuevo mundo. A pesar de la tranquilidad que esperaba tener, Logan descubrirá que el desconocimiento de ese nuevo mundo puede causarle mas de un quebradero de cabeza."_  
><strong>NA:** Ireth Isilra espero que te guste tu regalo

* * *

><p><strong>Quebraderos de cabeza <strong>

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles desde que Logan llego a un nuevo futuro. La incertidumbre, las pesadillas y últimamente se hacia mas frecuente la confusión mental. Comenzaba a recuperar los recuerdos de su yo de ese mundo y estos se mezclaban con los que traía del otro universo. Eso hacia que se sintiera aturdido y a veces le costaba distinguir los recuerdos de un mundo y de otro. El Profesor decía que era cuestión de tiempo que su mente se restableciera y se fusionara con la de su otro yo.

En ese momento Logan había acudido a beber tratando de aliviar un poco su mente, aunque era obvio que no se emborracharía, nunca se había podido emborrachar por culpa de sus poderes, cosa que a veces desearía.

—Dame lo más fuerte que tengas —mascullo Wolverine con voz aspera.

—¿Lo más fuerte? —repitió la camarera con una sonrisa sacando una botella del armario y echándole un vaso pero Logan agarro la botella entera —Cuídado, eso tumbaría a cualquiera y no es una exageración.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Refuto Logan con una sonrisa confiada antes de llenarse un vaso y beberselo de un trago, luego otro y otro más.

-X0X-

Guerra. Logan corre por el campo de batalla esquivando los disparos de los centinelas. Una botella de un licor desconocido. Sexo. Un encuentro apasionado y salvaje. Dolor de cabeza. Mareos. Un montón de imágenes borrosas se mezclaban en los sueños de Logan. Qué se veían temblando de arriba a abajo y balanceándose hacia los lados como si lo estuviera en un terremoto o en un barco en una tormenta. Realmente confuso.

Logan abre los ojos con confusión sin siquiera recordar donde esta ni como a llegado ahí. Lo último que recuerda es que iba por el tercer vaso. Le dolía la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar y todo en el lugar le daba vueltas como si estuviera en mitad de un remolino.

—¿Qué coño?..—maldijo Logan en bajo, preguntándose que diablos le pasaba, aunque lo que realmente quería era que todo dejara de darle vueltas. Se froto la sien tratando de aliviarse y ponerse mejor. Su factor curativo debía haberle hecho efecto ya y sin embargo aún todo le daba vueltas.

Logan sintió como una mano le rozaba la espalda y eso hizo que se apartara como si estuviera movido por un resorte y se girara para ver lo que tenia detrás. Realmente en ese momento se sentía vulnerable. Nunca le había dolido la cabeza y eso era una sensación muy desagradable.

—¿Qué haces? Vuelve a dormirte es muy temprano para una segunda ronda —murmuro una sensual y dulce voz que provenía de una chica azul que estaba recostada de costado de cara a Logan pero con los ojos cerrados. La chica no estaba tapada por la sabana por lo que Logan desde su posición tenia una buena vista de ella.

El primer pensamiento de Logan, algo que él atribuía a su aturdimiento, es pensar que a pesar de ser azul la chica era muy sexy y su segundo pensamiento fue percatarse de dos cosas, una la que acababa de pensar y dos la identidad de la chica azul. Eso hizo que volviera a moverse sobresaltado pero al no tener mas cama a la que retroceder termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de costado al suelo. Soltó una maldición y cerro los ojos pues con el golpe todo comenzó a moverse con una velocidad de vértigo. Hacía que Logan deseara clavar las garras en el suelo para intentar que todo dejara de moverse.

El ruido del golpe despeja a la chica que bosteza y se acerca al borde de la cama mirando a Logan con sueño y a la vez curiosidad.

—Supongo que la idea de que vuelvas a la cama y sigamos durmiendo se a cancelado, ¿Verdad? — esboza una sonrisa pícara y lo estudia con la mirada —¿Entonces por qué no te metes para hacer algo mucho mas interesante?

Logan trata de levantarse rápidamente para ponerse en posición defensiva y así no verse en una posición ventajosa para Mística pero cuando ya casi había conseguido incorporarse pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared y viendo como todo tiembla y se nubla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mistica? —pregunta Logan confuso y dolorido mientras se acaricia la cabeza para aliviar el dolor —¿Y qué... que me has hecho?

—Me llamo Raven y hasta hace un minuto dormía —dijo mirandolo extrañada por su pregunta luego sonríe de manera seductora —Querrás decir hicimos e hicimos muchas cosas. Deberías ser mas especifico.

—Sabes a que me refiero... ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza y por qué todo da vueltas? —se apresura a preguntar luego hace una pausa y comienza a hablar mas lentamente —No recuerdo nada.

Raven resopla altanera antes de reírse de Logan, él le dedica una mirada enconada, no le gustaba nada ver a su antigua enemiga en su cama y que encima le parezca tan divertida su situación.

—A eso se le llama resaca y es culpa tuya —dice Mística como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

—Imposible. Yo no me emborracho. —repuso Logan rápidamente, herido en su orgullo.

—No si te bebes... ¿Cuántos vasos de Mortal Blue? —Mística resoplo exasperada por ver la falta de reacción de Logan así que hablo como si hablara con un niño —Mortal Blue. Famosa por inhibir los efectos de la regeneración espontánea.

—¿Qué desde cuando existe algo así? —mascullo Logan maldiciendo no haberlo sabido antes y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber deseado emborracharse tantas veces y ahora que lo hacía su cabeza parecía que no lo iba a soportar.

—Pues desde que la humanidad dejo de construir cosas para destruir y comenzó a crearlas para convivir —dijo Mística con sarcasmo luego resoplo —Deja de quejarte, podría ser peor.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, cuando te encontré estabas muy divertido, incluso te habías hecho amigo de Wade Wilson así que si no te hubiera rescatado de él —hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión —tal vez te hubieras despertado al lado del charlatán mas pesado de la ciudad.

Logan abrió los ojos ampliamente y asistió, se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, Mística lo siguió con la mirada sin ni siquiera molestarse en tratar de detenerlo.

— ¿Te vas?

—Sí, necesito despejarme —respondió Logan sin apenas molestarse en girarse.

—¿Sin ropa? Vaya, vaya, Logan, sabía que eras salvaje, pero armar semejante escandalo en la escuela de Charles, eso es subir a un nuevo nivel.

Dijo Raven alegremente notando como Logan abría ampliamente los ojos y hasta juraría que por primera vez en su vida vio como se le coloreaban sus mejillas. Eso hizo que comenzara a reírse. Logan comenzó a vestirse de mal humor y miro a Mística con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

—Sí, es mi habitación, ¿recuerdas? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —y no me voy hasta mañana.

—¿Tu habitación? —dijo Logan entre sorprendido y molesto —¿Y cómo es que te dejan quedarte?

—Seguramente porque Charles es mi hermano y os he salvado el trasero en mas de una ocasión —apunto Mística hablando de nuevo como si fuera obvio luego sonrió —Pero tú debes saber mucho de ese tema Cómo actúas de manera paternal con cada mocosa que se te acerca. La verdad, para ser tan salvaje eres todo un niñero.

A Logan se le encendieron los colores, pero esta vez de rabia, trato de coger a Mística por los hombros pero al temblarle todo solo atrapo el aire y apunto estuvo de volver a caerse al suelo.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue gruñirle, se vistió deprisa y se acerco a la puerta para salir de la habitación cuando sonó la voz de Mística, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Logan se volteo y la miro de mal humor.

—¡Callate!

Le gruño furiosamente antes de abandonar la habitación con un portazo. Mística simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspirando se tumbo en su cama relajadamente. La luz del pasillo lo deslumbra aumentando su jaqueca, Logan se apoya contra la pared maldiciendo su suerte. Fue caminando a tientas apoyado en la pared tratando de no chocarse contra nada cuando escucho una voz a su lado:

—¡Vaya! Te ves horrible. ¿Mala noche o muy buena?

Logan gruño como respuesta, trato de girarse para golpear a la voz pero se deslumbro al mirar directamente a la luz y no se cayó gracias a que se volvió a apoyar en la pared.

—Lo tomare como mala —dijo la voz con tono musitado antes de escucharse unos pasos alejándose.

Logan siguió avanzando como podía por el pasillo hasta que escucho una voz familiar trato de ver quién era y descubrió a una chica que se distinguía por su pelo castaño con mechones de color blanco.

—Logan, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Logan con suavidad.

—¡No! No estoy bien, ¿Desde cuando el pasillo tiene luces de espectáculo —pregunta Logan dolorido tratando de hacer visera con la mano para protegerse de la luminosidad.

—A ver si adivino, ¿Mortal blue otra vez? —pregunta Rogue con reprobación, pero a la vez resignada.

—¿Cómo que otra vez? —pregunta confuso Wolverine, tratando de enfocar mejor a Rogue con la mirada.

—No sería la primera vez, pero si la mas fuerte —dijo Rogue mirandolo preocupada luego cogió la etiqueta de la camiseta de Logan —Tienes la camiseta al revés.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba —profiere Logan mientras emite un gruñido, luego se tranquiliza un poco —No me extraña que si las otras veces fueron la mitad de esto no las recuerde.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre emborracharte en noche de escuela —le recrimino Rogue con una mirada reprochadora. Logan se encogió de hombros.

—La camarera dijo que esa bebida emborracharía a cualquiera y no me lo creí —dijo con tranquilidad pese al dolor, antes de añadir con una voz musitada —Y yo que creía que me era imposible emborracharme.

—Para ser la tercera vez ya deberías saberlo.

—Tal vez en este mundo —dijo Logan recordando su mundo, aquel en el que cada copa se disfrutaba como si fuera la última porque tal vez lo fuera.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? Podría tomar tus clases —le dijo tratando de mostrarse mas amable. En el fondo sabía que si cualquier otro hubiera tratado de regañarlo podría haber visto entre las garras y la pared.

—Sí, hazlo —contesto Logan profundamente agradecido, ya era duro estar ante ese montón de niños como para encima hacerlo borracho. Miro a Rogue con una mirada interrogante —¿Y como es que termine dando clases de historia?

No era casual esa pregunta, él mismo se la había hecho muchas veces desde que había llegado, ¿Cómo diablos había acabo de profesor? Y no solamente de profesor, si no profesor de historia. Es decir, si fuera profesor de algo como supervivencia o algo parecido, era comprensible. El era un superviviente. ¿Pero de historia? Él no tenia idea de historia, de hecho ya tenía problemas con su propia historia, aún muchas cosas de ella estaban en blanco, así que ni digamos la historia en general. ¿Así que como la peor persona para dar clase terminaba enseñando historia? No tenia ningún sentido.

—El Profesor pensó que te ayudaría a recordar —se limito a decir Rogue cada vez mas extrañada por el raro comportamiento de Logan, diciendo que no recordaba la mortal blue, sin saber la razón por la que daba clases desde hace años —Logan, ¿Ocurre algo? Digo... algo más.

—Todo esta bien. Cubreme la clase —termino diciendo Logan mientras comenzaba a alejarse como podí avanzo por el pasillo y según avanzaba fue encontrándose mejor, lo cuál le permitió llegar al vestíbulo y de ahí salir al exterior de la mansión donde la brisa de la mañana le ayudo a despejarse un poco.

De repente sintió como algo impactaba contra él lanzándolo hacia atrás en el aire, un golpe así ese día hizo que Logan terminara boca arriba en el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo volvía a darle vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo. Logan se incorporo sobre los codos confundido, intentando detectar algún olor, pero en ese momento su olfato esta tan mal como su sentido de la coordinación. En ese momento dislumbra a dos hombres de gran tamaño, rubios, vestidos con pieles. Los hombres reían divertidos observando a Logan con superioridad.

—Si queríais cabrearme lo habéis logrado —rugió furioso a pesar de que sentía como su cuerpo le dolía.

—¿Qué rayos te paso, Jamie? Estas horrible —preguntaron los hombres con una sonrisa burlona después de mirar a ambos lados como si esperasen ver a alguien mas.

—¿Qué rayos te paso a ti, Victor? ¿Por qué demonios sois dos? —Pregunta Logan sobandose la cabeza dolorido.

—Solo soy uno, Jimmy —respondio Víctor con una sonrisa divertida mientras arqueaba las cejas—tirado en el suelo no pareces muy furioso.

Logan le dedico una mirada torva mientras realizaba varios intentos violentos por levantarse pero finalmente todos le condujeron de nuevo al suelo. Víctor se acerco hasta estar justo un paso por detrás de Logan. Y le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Pobrecito Jimmy, se paso con la Mortal Blue y ahora esta para el arrastre —dijo con burla antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse —hoy no me podrías dar nada parecido a una pelea digna.

—Víctor como se te ocurra marcharte te arrancare las tripas.

Le respondio Logan imperativamente sin sin ser capaz de moverse del suelo.Víctor se giro con una sonrisa tranquila y lo miro sin moverse del sitio.

—Jimmy, eso es justo lo que llevas intentando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tras un rato tratando de levantarse por fin lo consiguió, considero irse a su habitación, pero pensó que le vendría bien tomarse algo que lo aliviase. Fue a la cocina y por costumbre abrió el rincón secreto de sus cervezas. Al verlas se le oscureció la cara y cerro la despensa de un golpe. Finalmente fue a la nevera y se cogió un batido, antes jamas se hubiera planteado tomar algo así pero ahora era diferente. Antes no sentía la cabeza apunto de explotar.

Logan se recarga contra la encimera mientras se toma su bebida y es entonces cuando escucho una voz desde la puerta:

—Parece que alguien va aprendiendo, ya iba siendo hora.

Logan reconoció la voz al instante y no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazadora.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy ¡Largate! —le dijo con tono amenazador con una gran tentación de sacar las garras y enseñarselas.

—No eres el único que tiene sed, lobito —respondió Mistica con una media sonrisa mientras entraba en la cocina y cogía un refresco. Luego se sento en una silla justo enfrente de Logan. Observandolo fijamente con la intención de irritarlo.

Logan trata de ignorarla sabiendo que sería peor si le hacia caso, pero le molestaba demasiado como para permanecer callado:

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? —pregunta Logan completamente molesto por la actitud de Mística.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Mística poniendo una cara inocente y tranquila, como si no supiera porque estaba molesto Logan —¿Te molesta?

—No me has mirado ya bastante?

—No —respondio Mística encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?

Pregunto Logan furioso mientras avanzaba varios pasos hacia delante fulminando a Mística con la mirada.

—Me divierte molestarte —responde Mística con veracidad y firmeza antes de emitir una suave risa.

Logan gruño furioso mientras sacaba sus garras y se las enseñaba a Mística avisandola de a lo que se exponía.

—¿Estas segura de lo que te diviertete?

Pregunto con tono serio, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?

Pregunta Mística completamente tranquila mientras se levanta y se pone justo delante de Logan a poca distancia de él. Sin ningún pudor coloca su mano en su pecho, recorriéndolo hasta casi rozar su cintura.

—Y yo que creía que podríamos hacer algo aún mas divertido.

Logan se queda observándola extrañado preguntándose que estaría planeando esta vez. Finalmente no puede evitar recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Mística con la mirada. No era capaz de negar que era hermosa.

—¿Qué estas tramando? —pregunta con sequedad y desconfianza.

—Nada aparte de lo obvio —respondió Mística con una sonrisa picara mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de logan, mirándolo con suma confianza. —¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas o estas demasiado ocupado con tu mal humor y tus garras?

Logan la volvió a mirar fijamente, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo, tal vez en su mundo se hubiera negado pensando que tal vez trataba de engañarlo. Pero esa chica que tenia delante no debía ser la misma, pues le había corregido cuando le había llamado por su nombre había dicho que se llamaba Raven. Por lo que sabía la Mística de su mundo odiaba que la llamaran así. Además cada vez le era mas difícil controlarse teniendo una mujer desnuda tocando su cuerpo. Así que la cogió por los hombros y la coloco encima de la mesa antes de juntar su pelvis con la suya lanzando un rugido.

-X0X-

Logan salia de la cocina cuando viniendo a lo lejos vio a un hombre del que había sido amigo y recientemente había sido aliado. Pero recordó que no era su mundo, si no que era otro y ese no era su últimamente aliado, si no que era el hombre que había hecho que se ahogara lo cuál lo hubiera matado si no llega a ser por su factor de curación.

. —¡Tú! —rugió furioso mientras sacaba sus garras y avanzaba hacia él completamente decidido.

Wolverine trato de apuñalar a Magneto con sus garras pero su equilibrio aún estaba debilitado por lo que termino clavando sus garras en la pared y extrañamente le dolió. Wolverine trato de apuñalar a Magneto con sus garras pero su equilibrio aún estaba debilitado por lo que termino clavando sus garras en la pared y extrañamente le dolió. Magneto se aterrorizo cuando vio las garras clavadas a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, pero trato de mostrarse calmado. Dio un paso hacia atrás y observo a Logan con severidad.

—Imagino que esto tiene que ver alguna vieja rencilla, ¿Me equivoco?

—¡Intentaste matarme! —rugio Logan furioso mientras luchaba por sacar sus garras de la pared.

—He intentado matar a muchas personas, Logan y he cometido muchos errores —responde Magneto con una voz dura y seria. Aprovechando que Logan esta atrapado aumenta las distancias con él —Pero he aprendido de ellos.

Logan por fin consiguió sacar las garras de la pared dejando un buen boquete en ella. Sorprendido se las examino, eran garras de hueso y para colmo estaban medio destrozadas. No le dio importancia en ese momento. Las guardo y saco las garras de la otra mano avanzando hacia Magneto.

—Pues aprende de esto —gruño con voz sombría y amenarazadora.

Magneto se vio deseando una vez mas que los huesos de Wolverine fueran de metal. De repente una de las armaduras que había de adorno salio volando con violencia hacia Logan. Pero no era la primera que había caído en ese truco así que de un salto el mutante la esquivo mientras avanzaba hacia su presa. Magneto siguió retrocediendo y maldiciendo que Logan no fuera de metal. Todo lo de metal que había en la sala fue volando hacia Wolverine armando un gran alboroto cuando se estrellaba contra el suelo o la pared ya que el mutante a pesar de su debilidad estaba dispuesto a vengarse.

Sin dudar Wolverine se lanzo sobre su presa tirandolo al suelo y por primera sintiendo bajo su poder, por una vez no era él quién estaba indefenso. Esta vez era Magneto. Levanto sus garras dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia cuando sus garras se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de la cara de Magneto y se escucho un grito procedente de los muchos testigos con los que se había llenado la estancia. Logan no consigue mover la mano y levanta la cabeza extrañado es entonces cuando ve a toda la gente que se a reunido entorno a ellos. Pero solo tiene ojos para Jean que lo mira con miedo pero a la vez firmeza. Logan sintió un golpe en el pecho ante la mirada de Jean y cualquier idea de venganza desapareció de su mente. Se levanto apartándose de Magneto aunque no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Qué te ocurre" escucho en su mente ese pensamiento procedente de Jean y eso hizo que no aguantara más.

—¿Qué me ocurre? —Bramo Logan completamente enojado —¿Y a vosotros? ¿Como podéis dejar que nuestro mayor enemigo se pasee campante por la mansión? ¿Qué nos a estado haciendo la vida imposible durante años y Qué casi provoca la extinción de la especie mutante?

—Vamos, Logan, no es la primera vez que hablamos de esto —respondio Jean muy confundida por la actitud de Logan —Él también nos a ayudado mucho.

—Si por ayudar te refieres a echarte una mano al cuello te creo —respondio Logan con un frío sarcasmo.

—La presencia de Erik aquí fue idea mia, Logan —refuto el Profesor con paciencia mientras aparecia por uno de los pasillos.

—Pues fue una mala decisión, Charles —dijo Logan intercambiando una mirada larga con el Profesor —Una que pretendo reparar.

—Tú mismo aceptaste que se quedara —le respondio Charles tratando de hacer reflexionar a Logan —Tal vez no conozcas todos los detalles de tú nueva vida pero deberías confiar más en tus propias decisiones.

—Tal vez no lo conocía tambien como lo conozco ahora —refuto Logan dedicando a Erik una mirada de odio —Tarde o temprano nos la jugara.

—Tú mismo aceptaste que se quedara —le respondió Charles tratando de hacer reflexionar a Logan —Tal vez no conozcas todos los detalles de tú nueva vida pero deberías confiar más en tus propias decisiones.

—Tal vez no lo conocía tambien como lo conozco ahora —refuto Logan dedicando a Erik una mirada de odio —Tarde o temprano nos la jugara.

—¿Nueva vida? —musitaron varios de los allí presentes incluida Rogue y Raven.

—Creo que se impone una reunión urgente —fue lo único que dijo el Profesor antes de avanzar con decisión hacia el ascensor —En cinco minutos.

-X0X-

Todos los X-Men estaban en la sala de reuniones incluido Magneto aunque Logan se negaba a verlo como uno de ellos. Charles Xavier explico lo que había vivido Logan y todos observaban asombrados.

—Eso lo explica todo —musitó Jean completamente asombrada.

—Sí, ya decía que era raro que no conocerías la mortal Blue —respondió Rogue asistiendo con la cabeza.

—De donde vengo apenas teníamos tiempo para tomar una cerveza —respondió Logan mirándola con severidad por su comentario que no le traía buenos recuerdos —mucho menos para vernos afectados por una bebida como esa.

—Y sobretodo explica su ataque contra mí hace apenas unos minutos —respondió Erik con lengua afilada, tan afilada como la mirada que le dedico a Logan.

—Yo también hubiera intentado matarte si después de lo que hiciste hubieras aparecido por la mansión tan campante —dijo Raven con una sonrisa divertida —Aún me entran ganas de matarte al recordarlo.

Le respondió con una sonrisa tan inocente como pícara haciendo que Magneto rodee los ojos. Logan lo miro extrañado por lo diferentes que se veían de su mundo.

—¿Vosotros no sois aliados? —pregunta Logan completamente asombrado, pues su única excusa para mantener las distancias con Raven era los recuerdos que tenía de ella, en la que la veía haciendo tan buenas migas con magneto.

—Yo también hubiera intentado matarte si después de lo que hiciste hubieras aparecido por la mansión tan campante —dijo Raven con una sonrisa divertida —Aún me entran ganas de matarte al recordarlo.

—¿Nosotros? —exclama Raven como si hubiera escuchado la cosa mas ridícula de su vida. Comenzó a reír antes de ponerse seria y añadir: —De eso hace mil años. A mi también intentaste matarme ¿Recuerdas?

Exclamo Raven mirando con burla a Magneto que puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Podríais dejar de echarme en cara cosas que sucedieron hace ochenta años? —exclamo Erik con tono amargado.

—Ya, ya, el caso es que la Patrulla X, Charles y Tú sois mis aliados —dijo Raven clavando sus ojos en Logan esperando una gran reacción después de lo que le habían contado.

—¿Yo? —pregunta Logan abriendo los ojos ampliamente —¿Y cuando diablos se supone que ocurrió eso?

—Pues desde que te rescate haciéndome pasar por Stryker —le dijo recalcando lo último esperando provocar algún tipo de recuerdo en él.

—¿Stryker? —pregunto Wolverine completamente sorprendido antes de que un doloroso flashback ocupara toda su mente, el momento en que conocío a Raven por prímera vez, al parecer se había hecho pasar por ese hombre para salvarlo de donde Erik lo había metido. Algo que en su otra vida le había parecido insólito —Supongo que eso explica esto.

Dijo Sacando sus garras de hueso y enseñandolas, Raven las miro fijamente sin comprender lo que quería decir.

—¿Tus garras? Ya las tenías —fue la simple respuesta de Mistica.

—¡No! Mis garras eran de adamantium —respondió Logan provocando una sonrisa en Erik.

—¿Garras de metal? Eso es algo que me gustaría ver —dijo con malicia imaginando las posibilidades de algo así.

—¡Callate! —le espeto Logan furioso —De todos modos no importa. Supongo que toda esta charla era para decirme que no puedo asesinar a Erik, ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —respondió Charles con firmeza asistiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Demonios! —fue la respuesta entre dientes de Logan, la verdad realmente deseaba acabar con el hombre que en otra vida le había controlado como si fuera una marioneta.

—Pero también para decirte que debes tomarte unas vacaciones —respondió Hank con tranquilidad, ya que él conocia la historia de labios del Profesor al igual que Erik. Aunque sospechaba que el Profesor ya sabía lo que pasaría y por eso había advertido a su antiguo amigo —Boracheras indeseadas, fiestas con Wade Wilson, intento de asesinar a Erik. Por mis barras y estrellas ya es hora de que te des un buen descanso.

—Lejos de la mansión, si puede ser —añadió Erik con cierta malicia ya más tranquilo sabiendo que no volvería a ser atacado.

—Magneto, tal vez no pueda matarte, pero aún puedo golpearte —le advirtió Logan con cara de pocos amigos luego emitió un bufido —esta bien me largo.

Fue lo último que añadió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de sus compañeros, ya no tenia ánimos de soportar a nadie. Fue a su habitación y recogió las pocas cosas que tenia que llevarse. Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada descubrió que había alguien esperandolo y no se trataba ni de Jean, ni de Kitty, ni siquiera de Rogue. Era Raven que estaba recostada contra la puerta.

—¿Raven, que haces aquí? —pregunto Logan extrañado y para su sorpresa con un tono menos arisco de lo habitual, tal vez a consecuencia de los recuerdos agradables que estaba teniendo sobre ella desde que el flashback estallo en su cabeza.

—Yo también me voy hoy, ¿Recuerdas? —pregunto elevando una ceja —y he pensando que te vendría bien compañía en tus vacaciones, alguien que pueda ayudarte con tu mala memoria. ¿Quieres oír lo que haremos?

—Adelante —respondió Logan no muy seguro pero a la vez cada vez mas convencido de que no debía discutir con Raven porque lo podría volver loco.

—Tengo que buscar a una mutante llamada Irene Adler en Europa —le explico antes de dedicarle una mirada picara y preguntar: —¿Así que porque no me acompañas y tomamos un crucero hasta allí?

—¿Sabes que? —pregunto callando por un segundo lo cuál aumento la pausa dramática —me apunto.

—Oh, será muy divertido, garras —dijo sonriendo divertida antes de girar sobre si misma y abrir la puerta.

Tanto Mística como Logan avanzaron hacia la moto y se alejaron montados en ella. Raven iba detrás aprovechando para meter mano a Logan todo lo que podía. El al principio protesto pero visto que la mutante no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo desistió y finalmente se acostumbro. Muchas peleas y dolores de cabeza le esperaban a Logan en esa nueva aventura pero sin duda sería el comienzo de una vieja y extraña amistad.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer esta historia, no olvidéis de dejar comentario, el apoyo a la hora de escribir es muy de agradecer.<p> 


End file.
